La Famille
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Drago est au volant, Hermione et Harry tirent à l'AK-47 par les fenêtres, Ron est inconscient sur la banquette arrière, Ginny tente d'établir un contact radio avec Blaise et Pansy qui les flanquent en moto, Astoria fait l'infirmière, Luna et Théodore hackent le système du MI6 et le Premier Ministre est dans le coffre. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là? OS. Dramione.


**Bonsoir bonsoir! Il se fait tard, je n'avance pas sur Fleur de Lys, j'écris un petit OS à la place. Enfin, petit, tout est relatif. Plus de 9K mots, tout de même, écrits tout d'une traite en deux heures. L'inspiration était avec moi ce soir. Enfin bref, vu que vous n'aurez pas de Fleur de Lys ce week-end, je vous offre ceci. J'espère que vous aimerez- c'est (encore) un UA sans magie. L'idée m'est venue brusquement et plus moyen d'arrêter mes doigts. Je voulais en faire une fic, et puis je me suis dit que j'en avais suffisamment en cours, donc c'est devenu un OS. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review! C'est ce qui me motive à écrire, et je remercie tous ceux qui le font régulièrement!**

 **Pairings: Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger (d'oh), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **DIL.**

…...

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir laissé le choix.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles, seulement entrecoupé par les tonalités envoûtantes du piano à l'étage supérieur- il était mardi, et le mardi, la maîtresse de maison jouait du piano. C'était, d'après elle, l'un des seuls moyens de se détendre correctement- elle le précisait avec un haussement d'épaules et un rire cristallin:

-Quels autres hobbies pourrait avoir l'épouse d'un mafieux?

Elle jouait depuis toujours, et cette longue pratique en faisait l'une des meilleures pianistes de l'Angleterre. Mais après tout- l'excellence était la devise de leur maison.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un air mélancolique, quelque peu désolant, qui correspondait à merveille à l'humeur de son fils unique, qui était installé dans le bureau paternel aux tons de bois foncé. Le jeune homme fixa d'un regard mauvais son père, installé face à lui avec toute la grâce et la modestie d'un roi. L'aîné faisait rouler entre ses doigts élégants un épais cigare cubain, l'index de l'autre main caressant lentement le cristal d'un verre de pur malt à moitié entamé.

-Nous avons besoin de cet argent et de ce pouvoir, poursuivit l'aîné après un instant de réflexion. La mort de ce vieil imbécile de Rosier nous a privés d'une précieuse source de revenus- son fils refuse de traiter avec nous.

-Alors laissez-moi rendre visite à son fils, suggéra le plus jeune en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. Tous les hommes ont un...faiblesse...à exploiter.

Le paternel écarta la menace à l'encontre du fils Rosier d'une main.

-Tôt ou tard, cette source se serait épuisée, lança-t-il avec nonchalance. Je crains que le fils Rosier manque totalement de génie lorsqu'il s'agit de gérer ses affaires financières. Non, Rosier ne nous apporterait guère autant que le Premier Ministre.

Son fils l'observa un moment, son visage altier taillé dans le marbre, avant de répliquer,

-Quelles preuves avons-nous que le Premier Ministre Slughorn se laissera séduire par l'offre que nous lui ferons?

-Son passé, répondit l'aîné avec un sourire malveillant. Horace Slughorn est corrompu depuis qu'il a débutée sa carrière. Étant jusqu'alors simple consultant financier, il n'avait aucun intérêt, mais après cette élection surprise...

- _Surprise_ , reprit son fils avec un haussement de sourcils approbateur. En effet. Comment se fait-il, père, que cet homme obscur soit sorti de l'ombre du jour au lendemain?

L'autre leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Si j'avais eue connaissance de son existence avant, nous l'aurions approché avant même l'élection, dit-il fermement. En l'état, je crains que son élection soit _réellement_ une surprise.

Le fils soupira et se leva.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Oh, tu réussiras, j'en suis convaincu, répliqua son père d'un ton léger- mais une étincelle menaçante parut dans son regard. Slughorn ne peut ignorer la prestance d'un-

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même?

Un sourire en lame de couteau se dessina sur le visage du père.

-Parmi ses nombreuses perversions, il se trouve que Slughorn apprécie particulièrement la...compagnie...de beaux jeunes hommes, précisa-t-il. Et femmes, par ailleurs...mais il a une nette préférence pour les garçons.

Le fils leva les yeux au ciel et ils ricanèrent de concert avant que le plus jeune ne se dirige vers la sortie.

-Oh, et Drago...?

Drago Malefoy se retourna, levant des yeux impassibles vers son père, Lucius Malefoy, et attendit.

-Inutile de te préciser combien je serais mécontent que tu ne réussisses pas, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, répliqua Drago après un court silence, avant de quitter le bureau paternel.

A l'étage, la mélodie jouée par Narcissa Malefoy s'éteignit en une note poignante.

…

Horace Slughorn était en pyjama.

Drago Malefoy secoua la tête, tentant de se défaire de cette observation. S'il importait peu comment le Premier Ministre se vêtissait dès vingt heures, le Malefoy en lui ne pouvait qu'être outré par ce choix de tenue. Il était parvenu à l'immense villa Slughorn- en avait admiré l'agencement extérieur, beaucoup trop cher pour un simple consultant, ce qui était de bon augure- et avait frappé, ayant garé sa rutilante Audi R8 dans la cour. Dès qu'il eut coupé le contact, il avait tourné la tête vers ses comparses.

-J'y vais seul, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme métisse- d'une beauté rare, égalant la sienne- installé sur le siège passager avait froncé les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça?

-D'après ce que j'ai appris de Slughorn, Blaise, il ne voudra pas d'une grosse audience. Tête à tête.

Blaise Zabini tira une moue dubitative.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne préfère pas les jeunes hommes de couleur?

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Reste ici et garde la voiture, commanda-t-il. Pansy, va faire le tour des jardins, tu veux? Théo, reste près de moi. Tu as bien ton joujou favori?

Théodore Nott, à l'arrière, eut un sourire de requin et leva légèrement sa chemise, révélant son Uzi.

-On ne sait jamais, préconisa Drago. Astoria, tu trouveras bien un moyen de t'y introduire?

La fluette jeune femme eut un clin d'oeil que Drago perçut dans le retroviseur intérieur. Il sourit.

-Très bien. Chacun à vos postes.

Blaise tira une moue boudeuse tandis que les quatre autres se glissaient hors de la voiture. La jolie Pansy Parkinson tira immédiatement son Glock de sa ceinture et se dirigea vers les jardins, tandis qu'Astoria Greengrass disparaissait sur le côté de l'immense demeure.

Ce fut ainsi que Drago- apparemment seul- se présenta à vingt heures à la villa Slughorn, et que le fraîchement élu Premier Ministre lui ouvrit vêtu d'un pyjama rayé bleu et blanc, un verre de bourbon à la main.

-Bonsoir, le salua le Premier Ministre avec un froncement de sourcils avant de promener un regard appréciateur sur Drago. Je vois. Madame Rosmerta a eu un goût exquis, comme d'ordinaire.

A cela Drago ne put que lever les sourcils. Madame Rosmerta était connue à travers Londres pour fournir à des clients riches des prostitués en tous genres. Quel que soit le fantasme du client, la pétillante blonde se chargeait de livrer en toute discrétion- quelle que soit la légalité de la demande.

Cela expliquait également pourquoi le Premier Ministre ouvrait personnellement la porte, et en pyjama.

-Entre donc, mon garçon, commanda Slughorn d'une voix gourmande. La chambre est au premier.

Drago pénétra dans le luxuriant hall d'entrée et masqua un sourire. _Trop_ facile.

-Vous n'emménagez pas au 10, Downing Street, Ministre? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien entendu, bougonna Slughorn en refermant la porte. Mais tu n'attendais pas à ce que je te reçoive là-bas, n'est-ce pas?

-Peu m'importe le lieu, décréta Drago tandis que Slughorn paraissait devant lui.

-Ah, j'aime ta façon de penser, s'exclama l'autre en finissant son verre.

-Malheureusement pour vous, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, ce n'est pas Madame Rosmerta qui m'envoit.

Drago se délecta de l'expression de confusion, puis de peur absolue qui peignit le visage de Horace Slughorn.

-Mon père m'envoit, poursuivit-il. Lucius Malefoy...mais vous devez connaître?

Slughorn retourna le verre vide entre ses doigts boudinés, une expression hostile sur le visage.

-J'en ai entendu parler, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je n'ai jamais eu le...plaisir...de le rencontrer, cependant.

-Oh, mais croyez-moi, susurra Drago avec un rictus narquois. Mon père brûle d'envie de vous rencontrer. Deux grands esprits pareils...

Le blond vit l'ombre de la flatterie passer sur le visage du Premier Ministre, qui se rengorgea. Trop facile, une fois de plus. Cependant, l'ombre disparut aussitôt et Slughorn secoua la tête.

-Je crains d'avoir déjà des...amis...influents, rétorqua-t-il.

Drago lut entre les lignes. Slughorn était déjà attaché à une famille mafieuse. Il serra les poings, mais son expression ne changea pas.

-Je doute que vos amis aient à vous proposer autant que nous, dit-il.

Une expression de malaise traversa le visage rond du Premier Ministre, et au moment où il allait répliquer, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Drago n'aima guère la manière dont le visage de Slughorn sembla se couvrir de soulagement, mais ne dit rien tandis que l'autre se jetait littéralement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-Oh! Je...je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir.

-Mais ce n'est rien, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, susurra la voix cristalline d'une jeune femme. Après tout, les amis ne peuvent-ils pas se permettre de se rendre visite?

-Certainement, dit Slughorn en s'écartant de la porte.

Une jeune femme pénétra alors dans la pièce, et Drago fut époustouflé par son apparence. Elle était belle- cela était certain- des cheveux bruns bouclés, de grands yeux noisette, un nez mutin, mais surtout, elle se portait avec une grâce, une élégance, une assurance qui imitaient les siens. Elle vit Drago et se figea brièvement, ses doigts gantés de noir effectuant un bref mais évident mouvement vers sa ceinture masquée par son long trench-coat noir, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et jeta au mafieux un regard glacial.

-Je dois avouer, Horace, déclara-t-elle de sa voix claire, que je ne suis pas impressionnée par la compagnie que vous tenez. Il ne sera pas content de vous- pas content du tout.

Slughorn se mordit la lèvre.

-S'il vous plaît, il ne faisait qu'arriver. Il repart immédiatement.

Drago haussa un sourcil narquois en leur direction et croisa les bras, faisant face à la jeune femme. Elle eut un rictus méprisant et ils se dévisagèrent un moment en chiens de faïence.

-Ce cher Premier Ministre me parlait justement de ses amis, déclara-t-il.

-En voici une, répliqua-t-elle avec verve.

-S'il vous plaît, intervit Slughorn. Hermione...

Drago eut un mouvement comme s'il eut été piqué au vif. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la jeune femme mais il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique Hermione dans le mileu- Hermione Granger. Cela expliquait la froideur de la jeune femme- elle appartenait à la famille Potter, était même le bras droit du fameux Harry Potter, chef de famille, et bien évidemment elle savait qui il était.

Or la famille Potter et la famille Malefoy étaient en guerre depuis toujours. Pour le territoire, pour l'argent, pour le pouvoir- combien de personnes étaient tombées, de chaque côté de la barrière, au nom de leur famille? Et chaque mort en appelait dix autres dans des règlements de compte sanglants. Par ailleurs, un Potter et un Malefoy ne pouvaient se trouver dans la même pièce sans qu'il y ait effectivement de mort- question de principe. Avec un rictus, Drago songea que la soirée se terminerait peut-être ainsi- qu'il tue la fille, ou qu'elle le tue. À l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle pensait à la même chose.

-Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il avec amusement. En voilà une, situation cocasse. Je suppose que Potter est à l'origine de l'élection de notre cher Premier Ministre?

Elle eut un sourire en lame de couteau.

-Je suppose que ton père en sera moins amusé que toi, Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il fut fasciné par ses boucles brunes qui rebondissaient contre ses épaules à ce geste, et se força à arracher ses yeux d'orage du spectacle. Elle n'en manqua rien et plissa les yeux, à quoi il répondit par un rictus moqueur.

-Je souhaitais m'entretenir un moment avec vous, Horace, déclara-t-elle. Dans votre bureau, peut-être...? Cela éviterait les oreilles qui traînent.

Drago n'intervint pas. De toute évidence, tant que cette fille était ici, il ne parviendrait à rien avec le Premier Ministre.

Slughorn sembla hésiter, et Hermione lui offrit un sourire désarmant. Drago fut étonné de l'innocence de son expression, lorsqu'il connaissait sa réputation- celle d'une mafieuse accomplie, qui avait à plusieurs reprises versé le sang. Il se prit malgré lui à songer que si la jeune femme lui souriait ainsi, il serait tout autant sous le charme que Slughorn- qui par ailleurs sembla parfaitement heureux de laisser les deux rivaux dans son entrée tandis qu'il se dandinait en direction de l'étage. Les deux mafieux restèrent sagement postés jusqu'à ce que le Premier Ministre eut disparu à leur vue, puis se tournèrent d'un même geste l'un vers l'autre.

Hermione ôta un revolver Colt de sa ceinture et la braqua sur la poitrine de son ennemi, visage glacial. Drago, en revanche, ne bougea pas, enfonçant ses mains dans son pantalon de tailleur sur mesure, un rictus approbateur sur le visage. Ce comportement sembla désarmer quelque peu la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils avant de lancer,

-Je devrais te mettre une balle _là_...

De son revolver, elle pointa la poitrine de Drago.

-...et une balle _là_.

Elle visa alors sa tête.

-Fais-le, susurra-t-il d'une voix délibérément sensuelle.

A nouveau, elle sembla troublée, et plissa les yeux.

-Slughorn est territoire gardé, aboya-t-elle. Va t'en.

Le rictus de Drago s'élargit.

-Non.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme disparurent derrière ses cheveux.

-Je te demande pardon?

Elle était scandalisée, et Drago fit un pas en avant. Elle stabilisa son arme sur la tête du mafieux.

-J'ai dit non, je ne partirai pas. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu ne tireras pas.

Elle imita son rictus.

-Tu as entendu parler de moi, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui le troubla à son tour. Tu sais qui je suis. Ce dont je suis capable.

-Oh oui, Granger. Mais je sais que tu ne tireras pas- pas ici, pas maintenant- pas dans la maison privée du Premier Ministre- tu ne veux pas que ton protégé ait à expliquer aux flics pourquoi il y a des coups de feu et des morts chez Slughorn.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent brusquement, et il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Alors il fit un pas de plus en avant, saisissant l'arme de la jeune femme et l'envoyant d'un coup sec au sol. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, qui s'accentua lorsque Drago pointa son Uzi sur son front.

-Bien joué, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle. Et toi? Serais-tu prêt à alerter les flics sur ce qu'il se passe ici?

Il eut un demi-sourire insolent et désarma le chien.

-Slughorn n'est pas sous ma protection, rien ne le relie à la famille Malefoy, répliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent, et elle leva une main lentement. Il hésita, mais elle ne se fit pas brusque, au contraire. Ses petits doigts gantés vinrent s'enrouler autour du canon et elle baissa lentement l'arme, sans le quitter du regard. Souffle coupé, Drago ne bougea pas, se noyant dans le regard profond de son ennemie, qui lui abaissa le bras par le canon du pistolet. Les doigts de la jeune femme remontèrent pour frôler la main du mafieux et y papillonèrent un instant, comme si elle recherchait volontairement son contact, et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là, montant les escaliers de la villa Slughorn d'une démarche élégante. Frustré, son corps tendu, Drago cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer? Et que faisait-elle?

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Granger, lança-t-il derrière elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Elle ralentit à peine et ne le regarda pas pour rétorquer,

-Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy.

L'éclat de rire contenu dans sa voix indiquait tout le contraire, cependant.

-Tu _sais_ , affirma-t-il. Et, Granger...bras droit de Potter ou non, si tu joues à ce jeu avec moi...je t'assure que tu en paieras le prix.

Il ne parlait pas de la tuer et elle le devina immédiatement, il le sut à la manière dont les épaules de la jeune femme se raidirent légèrement.

-Au revoir, Malefoy, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de disparaître à son tour dans les étages.

Laissant échapper un juron, Drago rangea lentement son pistolet et quitta la villa Slughorn, ne songeant plus au Premier Ministre, ne songeant plus à la colère assurée de son père, songeant seulement à deux yeux sombres qui le fixaient sans ciller avec toute l'innocence du monde.

…

La prochaine fois qu'il la vit fut seulement trois semaines après cette rencontre initiale, et Drago devait se l'avouer: elle lui était devenue une obsession. Ses yeux noisette hantaient ses pensées, sa voix cristalline résonnait à ses oreilles, son allure gracieuse s'imposait à ses yeux et la nuit, après qu'il se soit soulagé en pensant à elle, elle peuplait encore ses rêves. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur permanente aux yeux de ses proches et si d'ordinaire ils recherchaient sa charismatique compagnie, ils l'évitaient à présent.

Son père avait été prévisiblement furieux, et Drago avait été soulagé de ne pas être l'objet de sa colère: il suffisait de prononcer le nom de Potter devant Lucius Malefoy pour que le froid aristocrate devienne une sorte de bête vengeresse. Ce dernier se promenait dans le Manoir familial en marmonnant dans sa barbe, canne prête à frapper ceux qui seraient assez idiots pour croiser son chemin depuis l'incident Slughorn.

Or le patriarche du clan avait visiblement formulé un nouveau plan pour ramener le Premier Ministre dans leurs filets, puisqu'il avait envoyé Drago à un bal de charité donné par un banquier qui était dans leur poche depuis des années- un fidèle collaborateur qui avait fait de Slughorn l'invité d'honneur. Lucius espérait ainsi soustraire Slughorn pour quelques heures à l'influence néfaste de la famille Potter. Il avait envoyé Drago et Astoria, espérant que leur effort conjugué amadouerait leur proie- Astoria était une jeune femme magnifique et maniant à merveille l'art de la séduction.

Il semblait, cependant, que le Ministre n'était pas venu seul à la soirée. Pendue à son bras était Hermione Granger- ravissante dans une robe cocktail rouge bordeaux- et ils étaient suivis de près par un rouquin musclé.

-Ronald Weasley, l'autre bras droit de Potter, lui avait indiqué Astoria. Sa soeur Ginny est la jeune épouse de Potter.

Drago lui avait indiqué de s'occuper de Weasley, et Astoria avait filé pour exécuter l'ordre. Profitant du fait que Slughorn discute avec des investisseurs chinois, Drago s'était retrouvé près du bar, aux côtés de Hermione Granger qui commandait un Bellini.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, lança-t-elle d'une voix réprobatrice sans le regarder, en guise de bonjour.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé les invitations, à ce que je sache, répondit-il en détaillant du regard les courbes de la jeune femme.

Elle eut un demi-sourire et tenta de le cacher en plongeant ses lèvres dans sa coupe.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle. Je voulais dire ici...avec moi. C'est Slughorn que tu veux séduire.

Il eut un demi-sourire à son tour.

-Ne prétends jamais savoir ce qui me motive, Hermione Granger, la prévint-il à voix basse. C'est une erreur de débutant que de croire connaître l'ennemi.

Il y eut un silence qui, à la surprise sans fin de Drago, fut confortable.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te motive?

Il eut un rictus narquois à sa question.

-Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas Granger?

Elle éclata de rire: une mélodie à ses oreilles. Comme lorsque Narcissa, sa mère, jouait des airs romantiques au piano.

-J'ai mes informations, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il. Et mes informations me disent que Ronald Weasley est ton ex. Alors pourquoi l'avoir amené alors que tu es au bras de ton amant?

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Slughorn n'est pas mon amant.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que Potter a pu le prendre sous sa coupe, lui qui a autant de charisme qu'un chameau?

Elle plissa les yeux, n'aimant clairement pas le fait qu'il insulte Harry Potter.

-Contrairement à toi, Malefoy, je peux appâter une proie sans éprouver le besoin maladif de la mettre dans mon lit.

-C'est faux, lança-t-il d'une voix incisive. Tes informants ne sont pas très bons, Granger.

Elle secoua la tête, drainant son Bellini, et regarda autour d'elle.

-Cette conversation me lasse, déclara-t-elle sans cesser de fouiller la salle des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Slughorn, Granger, indiqua-t-il avec un rictus malveillant.

Elle se figea, avant de darder sur lui ses yeux fascinants, le regardant pour la première fois de la soirée. Une fois de plus, il se sentit happé par son regard noisette.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Malefoy?

Sa voix était glaciale, mais il put y déceler une once de panique.

-Pendant que tu étais ici, à te laisser prendre au filet de mes charmes, ma comparse a réussi à isoler Slughorn. Vois-tu, je devais m'occuper de toi pendant qu'elle approchait Slughorn avec notre offre. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir terminé, à présent. Si tout va bien, Slughorn sera déjà parti afin d'éviter de croiser Weasley ou toi.

Drago tourna les yeux vers la porte, où Astoria venait d'entrer, seule, le repérant rapidement. Les deux membres du clan Malefoy échangèrent un rictus complice.

-Espèce d'ordure, siffla-t-elle.

-En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, Granger, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Va chercher Weasley, qui doit être ligoté dans les chiottes où il a suivi Astoria, et rentre annoncer ta défaite à ton patron. Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas content.

Mû par une soudaine impulsion née de la paralysie paniquée de son ennemie, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, se retirant avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Il fut gratifié d'un regard assassin, et la main de la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa cuisse, où il devinait à peine la forme d'un pistolet retenu par une bande.

-Un partout, ma belle, susurra-t-il avant de disparaître dans la foule.

…

Dire que Harry Potter avait mal pris le changement d'allégeance de Horace Slughorn serait un euphémisme. Trois jours après la défection du Premier Ministre aux rangs de la famille Malefoy, Harry Potter en personne et plusieurs de ses gens avaient descendu deux petits mafieux de la famille Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. La réplique fut sanglante puisque Harry perdit à son tour quatre jeunes membres de la famille. Après plusieurs semaines de menaces et d'attaques-éclair en tous genres, Drago se retrouva dans une banlieue mal famée de Londres, un AK-47 entre les mains, abrité derrière un pilier à moitié éclaté par les impacts de balles. Il avait mené en personne, sur ordre de son père, une sortie à la tête d'un petit groupe afin d'attaquer directement le Terrier- l'immeuble de la famille Weasley. Il avait lancé l'assaut et quelqu'un- il soupçonnait cet idiot fini de Nott- avait lâché une grenade dans les étages, explosant littéralement la face du bâtiment.

Drago se déplaçait lentement, cherchant sa cible des yeux. Il savait qu'elle serait ici- son informateur personnel l'en avait assuré. Enjambant un corps déjà tiède, il s'avança, choisissant de monter un escalier en L séparant le deuxième étage où il se trouvait et le troisième étage. Au moment où il parvenait au demi-palier, cependant, une rafale de balles le prit par surprise et il se jeta d'un mouvement preste derrière la rampe jusqu'à ce que la volée cesse. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il regarda par-dessus la balustrade et fut récompensé par trois balles qui le manquèrent de peu.

-Bonjour, Granger, lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-Malefoy.

Sa voix était agacée, mais il y perçut une pointe d'amusement qui lui réchauffa les extrémités.

-Montre-toi, Malefoy, lança-t-elle. Je n'ai pas toute la journée pour te tuer.

-Attention, Granger, s'amusa-t-il. Si tu persistes à me prêter autant d'attention, les gens vont finir par croire que nous sommes amoureux.

-Oh, oui, lança-t-elle. Amoureux...à la Roméo et Juliette, n'est-ce pas?

Ils ricanèrent de concert tandis que partout dans le bâtiment résonnaient cris et tirs. Au loin, une sirène retentit, et Drago sut qu'ils devraient cesser le feu bientôt.

-Dans Roméo et Juliette, les héros meurent, Granger, répliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me suicider pour toi.

-Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais, répondit-elle et sa voix se rapprochait doucement- signe qu'elle tentait de le prendre par surprise. Tu viens ici pour te battre contre moi, Malefoy- pour moi, cela signifie que tu veux mourir de ma main.

Il posa doucement son arme, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, et descendit silencieusement quelques marches. Lorsqu'elle parut, brandissant son propre AK-47, il fut sur elle en un instant. Elle lâcha un petit cri tandis qu'il saisissait le canon, l'arrachant à elle et l'envoyant au bas des escaliers, avant de la saisir par la gorge et de la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle. Elle le foudroya du regard, mais il eut fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'admiration qui disputait à la surprise dans ses yeux ensorcelants.

Et Drago n'était pas aveugle.

Ils demeurèrent un moment à se regarder, tous deux en sang et en sueur, tandis que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, leur respiration saccadée par l'effort et peut-être par autre chose. Drago ne sut jamais qui fit le premier geste, mais l'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient collées à celles de Hermione et ses mains étaient partout, agrippant les fesses de la jeune femme, caressant sa poitrine, saisissant son visage en coupe, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux et elle lui rendait la pareille, se plaquant à lui, enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à ses épaules tandis que leurs langues s'escrimaient, et c'était interdit et choquant et _bon_. Bon à s'en retourner le cerveau, bon à ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Il délesta la jeune femme de sa ceinture de munitions et de sa légère veste en cuir, appréciant les courbes valorisées par le simple débardeur noir, avant de le lui ôter également. Hermione ne demeura pas en reste, lui retirant d'un geste brusque la chemise noire qu'il portait, le laissant à demi nu dans le couloir ouvert aux quatre vents grâce à la grenade de cet imbécile de Théo. Hermione lui saisit alors la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, montant les marches trois par trois et se dirigea vers une porte blanche dans le couloir du troisième étage, derrière lequel se trouvait un placard à balais vide, mais suffisamment spacieux pour qu'ils puissent s'y tenir aisément. Il claqua la porte derrière eux et admira un instant, essoufflé, le visage délicat de son ennemie dans la faible clarté laissée par le jour dessous la porte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et il vit qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comme si elle pesait les avantages et les inconvénients de la situation. Il hésita à l'interrompre d'un baiser, sachant qu'elle ploierait à ses désirs s'il le faisait, mais décida de lui laisser libre arbitre en la matière: ils faisaient une grosse connerie, il le savait- une connerie qui pouvait leur coûter la vie- et c'était à eux deux d'en assumer la charge.

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau, méprisant le danger pour lui, il crut qu'il allait imploser.

Il arracha ses vêtements, imité par elle, et lorsqu'il la prit, ce fut sans douceur. Ce fut bestial, et elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules, laissant de longues traces rouges d'où coulait le sang. Elle le mordit et il la prit plus fort encore, et ils aimèrent ça. Ils aimèrent tellement ça que lorsqu'il la laissa dérouler ses jambes fines d'autour de sa taille, la reposant avec une douceur contrastant vivement avec leur copulation animale, il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec passion, alors qu'ils devraient se rhabiller et partir chacun de leur côté.

Il l'aida à se revêtir, comme un gentleman, et elle l'observa en silence, yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Puis il recula vers la porte et l'ouvrit, sans la quitter du regard, avant de lancer à voix basse,

-Roméo et Juliette se suicidèrent tous les deux, princesse.

Et il disparut tandis que les sirènes atteignaient l'immeuble éventré, les adversaires se glissant hors du bâtiment tandis que policiers et militaires y pénétraient.

…

-Je dois avouer que je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de toi.

La phrase était prononcée d'une voix glaciale et Drago observa silencieusement l'homme assis face à lui, le foudroyant du regard. Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné, ignorant les allées et venues des serveurs et des clients du petit bar tranquille qu'ils avaient choisi pour un tel rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous illicite, et pour cause.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour nous entretuer, Potter, déclara-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je suis ici pour proposer un marché.

Harry Potter le dévisagea longuement de ses yeux émeraude, bras croisés, tandis que deux cafés intouchés refroidissaient sur la table entre eux.

-A chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'un endroit où elle t'avait croisé, elle était silencieuse, dans sa bulle. Hermione n'est pas le genre de fille qui se laisse avoir par n'importe quel type, alors qu'elle soit prête à aller à l'encontre de ses principes pour tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi- est-ce que tu l'as menacé, espèce d'ordure? Quel est ton moyen de pression sur elle? Je t'assure que je te le ferai payer.

Drago secoua la tête lentement tandis que Potter s'échauffait. Son père avait raison- Harry Potter était peut-être un grand gangster, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Un jour, un tel comportement signerait son arrêt de mort, il en était certain.

Néanmoins, son coeur opéra un bond lorsque son ennemi lui parla des sentiments de la jeune femme.

-Pas de moyen de pression, Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix narquoise. Hermione me veut. Elle est grande- laisse-la faire ses choix.

-Hermione est mon bras droit et la petite soeur que je n'ai pas eue, déclara le brun d'une voix haineuse. Elle ne quittera jamais la famille. Même pour tes beaux yeux.

Drago hésita.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte la famille Potter.

A cela, les sourcils du chef de famille se haussèrent. Il jeta à Drago un regard méfiant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle rejoigne la famille Malefoy, précisa-t-il. Disons que je voyais plus ça comme un...moyen de rapprochement entre nos deux familles.

Harry Potter laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Rapprocher nos deux familles? Deux familles séparées par une vendetta sanglante depuis des décennies? Tu rêves debout, Malefoy. De plus, tu n'es pas chef de ta famille. Seul Lucius Malefoy décide de vos alliances- et Lucius Malefoy est plus près de danser la valse en tutu rose que de s'aligner avec nous.

Drago hocha la tête, tentant de s'extraire l'idée de son père en tutu de son cerveau.

-J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec ta façon de fonctionner, Potter, répliqua-t-il. Il y en a beaucoup dans ta famille qui aimeraient que tu sois plus...sanglant. Comme mon père. J'ai également entendu dire que tu fais face actuellement à des problèmes au sein de ta famille- des jeunes et des moins jeunes qui se révoltent- il y en a un en particulier...le vieux Jedusor, n'est-ce pas? Qui se verrait bien calife à la place du calife...je me trompe?

Potter ne répondit pas. Cependant, Drago put noter qu'une légère ride marqua son front à ses paroles, confirmant ses dires.

-La famille Potter fait face à une scission, poursuivit Drago en surveillant attentivement les réactions de l'autre. Mais je vais te faire une confidence, Potter. Au sein de la famille Malefoy, il existe des éléments qui sont mécontents de la manière de gérer les choses. Voilà ce que je te propose, Potter. Laisse les Lucius Malefoy et les Tom Jedusor se disputer les miettes d'un territoire de plus en plus bouffé par les flics, et unissons-nous. Toi, moi, Hermione...je pourrais te proposer d'autres noms.

Le visage hostile de Harry Potter ne bougea pas, mais Drago put voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche.

-Tu es un leader, Malefoy, finit-il par cracher. Tout comme moi. Si une telle...union...devait s'opérer entre nous, si une nouvelle famille devait naître de cet arrangement, comment serait-elle gérée?

…

-Tu plaisantes, Drago?

-Ferme-la, femme! C'est mon jour de gloire!

-Comme tu viens de le dire, Zabini, je suis ta femme- parle-moi de la sorte encore une fois et je t'assure que nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants puisque je te priverai d'une partie de ton anatomie. Ce qui signifie que je demanderai le divorce puisque je _veux_ des enfants un jour.

-...désolé, Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson- qui insistait pour garder son nom de jeune fille- se détourna de son époux, mains sur les hanches, et regarda Drago.

-Je croyais que tu voulais quitter la famille Malefoy, répliqua Drago d'une voix calme. Que tu en avais marre de mon père, qui n'est pas assez ambitieux à tes yeux.

-Je veux quitter la famille, Drago, mais...pour s'allier avec Potter?

-Je trouve que c'est une grande idée, l'interrompit Blaise en se frottant les mains. Que la famille reste petite- uniquement les meilleurs éléments- et qu'on prenne les décisions à la façon d'un conseil d'administration, j'adore l'idée. Comme je le disais avant que ma femme ne me menace de castration, c'est mon jour de gloire!

Pansy et Blaise reprirent leur dispute et Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la maison secondaire des Malefoy à Kensington- un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

-J'aime ce plan, avoua Astoria.

-Très bien, Tori. Maintenant peux-tu enlever les pieds de ce bureau? C'est un André Boulle.

La ravissante jeune femme roula ses jolis yeux bleus mais obéit. Théodore Nott hocha la tête.

-L'idée d'avoir mon mot à dire me plait assez, confirma-t-il.

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy, et tous la regardèrent à sa suite.

-Très bien! finit-elle par se rendre, jetant les mains au ciel. On effectue l'alliance, et on forme une nouvelle famille, on laisse Lucius et Jedusor s'entretuer, et on bouffe le gagnant avant de régner tout-puissants et d'avoir plein d'enfants. Je n'aime tout de même pas l'idée de s'allier à Potter. Mais, Drago...ton père...

-Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que j'ai baisé Granger, répliqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et il me tortuerait avant de me tuer s'il savait que j'ai la ferme intention de recommencer. Et recommencer après ça.

Un concert de sifflements et d'applaudissements accueillit ses aveux.

-C'est pour ça, alors, ce plan?

Drago coula un regard de connivence vers Astoria qui éclata de rire à sa confirmation silencieuse.

-Félicitations, déclara-t-elle. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe amoureux au point de trahir sa famille et ses principes.

Le coeur de Drago s'emballa aux mots de son amie. Alors, c'était ça? Ce sentiment de se noyer lorsqu'elle était là, de s'étouffer quand elle était absente? C'était ça l'amour? La raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça?

Il aurait dû se sentir effrayé à l'idée de tout ce qu'il était sur le point de faire pour elle, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était l'impression de voler. Parce que si l'union se faisait, il la reverrait.

Tous. Les. Jours.

Londres pouvait brûler sous leurs pieds, tant que c'était le cas.

Se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, Drago faillit manquer la question posée à voix basse par Pansy,

-Et ta mère?

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Ma mère n'a jamais eue pour vocation d'être épouse et mère de gangsters, Pansy.

Il eut un sourire tendre.

-Une fois la poussière retombée, elle pourra jouer du piano tous les jours.

…

-Il sait. Il sait, putain!

Théodore marchait de long en large, remuant dangereusement son Uzi fétiche, semblant ignorer le fait que des rafales de balles défonçaient les murs en pierre de l'abri de jardin du Manoir Malefoy derrière lequel Drago et lui étaient réfugiés.

-Comment il sait?

Drago serra les dents, rechargeant son AK-47, et tira à l'aveuglette en réponse aux balles. Il entendit un gargouillis et son coeur bondit en triomphe.

-On le sait que mon père le sait, déclara-t-il. Bouge! Je l'ai eu, mais les renforts ne vont pas tarder.

Les deux hommes filèrent à travers les pelouses, des cris provenant du Manoir en toile de fond, et Drago déverrouilla à distance sa Range Rover. Les deux hommes montèrent à bord et le véhicule quitta le Manoir Malefoy avec un vrombissement. Drago accéléra sur le chemin cahoteux tandis que Théodore se penchait en avant pour saisir le CB.

-Ici Nott, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, vous me recevez?

Le CB lança un bruit sourd avant qu'une voix féminine ne s'élève.

-Ici le standard. Ne quittez pas, nous allons vous mettre en relation avec votre mort.

Une voix masculine s'éleva alors.

-Ginny, bordel, arrête de faire la con!

-Oh, ça va, chéri, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter, grommela-t-elle et Drago étouffa un éclat de rire.

Il s'entendrait à merveille avec cette Ginny Potter, il en était convaincu.

-Ici Ginny Potter, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, à vous.

-Ouais. Drago et moi, on se tire du Manoir Malefoy, son père nous a découverts, à vous.

-On s'en doute. On a même la petite balance avec nous, déclara Ginny. Rendez-vous à l'endroit que vous savez, on met les voiles pour le centre de Londres. A vous.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq. Terminé.

Drago accéléra encore tandis qu'ils débouchaient sur la rue principale, filant à travers les voitures à toute vitesse, ignorant les klaxons, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient au frein à main dans le parking de la villa Slughorn. Une limousine noire rutilante était garée devant eux, nez pointé vers le portail comme pour partir. Deux motos vrombissaient de part et d'autre du véhicule mais ils n'étaient pas montés par des policiers- Drago salua Blaise et Pansy d'un geste de la main en passant devant eux- les deux avaient toujours été des motards hors pair, et leur amour commun pour cette méthode de conduite les avaient rapprochés. La tête rousse de la belle Ginny Potter passa par la vitre passager avant, et elle serra les lèvres d'impatience.

-Bougez-vous!

Ils s'élancèrent en direction du véhicule, tandis que le frère de Ginny- Ron- les rejoignait depuis la maison. Théo monta, mais Drago fit le tour du véhicule où il découvrit une jeune femme blonde à l'air rêveur au volant.

-Bonjour, claironna-t-elle. Luna Lovegood.

-Bonjour, Luna Lovegood, répondit-il. Tu m'excuseras, mais t'as l'air défoncée à l'héroïne, donc je vais conduire.

La jeune femme ne discuta pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de quitter l'habitacle pour passer à l'arrière. Drago prit place et leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur.

Il y vit deux yeux noisette qui le dévisageaient en retour, non sans amusement.

-Prêt à te suicider, Roméo?

Il eut un frisson de plaisir au son clair de sa voix et lui rétorqua par un rictus narquois, qu'elle lui rendit.

-Autant que toi, ma belle.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit et Ron s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, lorsque les premiers bruits de balle leur parvinrent. Avec un cri furieux, Ron Weasley s'effondra sur la banquette tandis que Ginny, aux côtés de Drago, hurlait,

-Démarre, putain!

Le cortège s'ébranla, quittant la propriété tandis que quatre Land Rovers noirs- qu'il reconnaissait comme appartenant à la famille Malefoy- surgissaient juste derrière eux. Drago vit Pansy passer devant la limousine en flèche pour ouvrir le chemin tandis que Blaise restait derrière, harcelant les voitures de Lucius Malefoy en slalomant entre les véhicules avec une dextérité inégalable. Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, Drago vit que Harry et Hermione s'étaient positionnés aux fenêtres, chacun chargeant avec rapidité leurs AK-47. Ron était effondré sur la banquette, visiblement inconscient- une balle l'avait atteinte à l'épaule, s'il en croyait les tâches de sang, et Astoria était penchée au-dessus de lui, appliquant une pression à la plaie. Ginny frappait sur le CB, frustrée, tandis que des bruits parvenaient par à-coups. Drago quitta les rues de Kensington pour s'engager sur le périphérique.

-Je crois que Pansy et Blaise sont mal branchés, Ginny souffla désespérément.

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et la musique des AK-47 débuta tandis que leurs attaquants ouvraient le feu également. Un crissement aigü lui indiqua que l'un des véhicules à l'arrière avait été touché, et il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la tôle se pliant tandis que la Land Rover fonçait dans un poteau électrique, hors service.

-Joli coup, soeurette, hurla Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire. Drago regarda brièvement dans le rétroviseur, admirant la beauté exaltée de la jeune femme, et son regard se dirigea vers Luna et Théodore qui étaient penchés sur un ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux de la blonde. Théodore croisa son regard et lança, criant par-dessus le bruit des tirs,

-On hacke le service de sécurité interne du MI6. Avec ça, les flics iront où on leur dira d'aller...c'est à dire pas sur notre chemin.

-Et voilà, clama Luna d'une voix fluette. Toutes les unités croient qu'un fou dangereux se promène dans la banlieue sud. Il est armé et a peut-être des complices. Trois morts.

Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction et Drago haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elle ajoutait d'un ton rêveur,

-Je me ferai bien une tisane d'orties.

-Luna est particulière en son genre, lui souffla Ginny à ses côtés, mais c'est une hackeuse hors pair.

Drago hocha la tête. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Potter l'avait amenée.

Un bruit d'explosion derrière eux lui indiqua qu'un second véhicule avait été touché, suivi par une deuxième explosion qui engloba une troisième voiture. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une qui ralentit doucement tandis qu'ils quittaient le périphérique pour s'engager dans le centre-ville, avant de s'arrêter- il était clair qu'elle ne désirait pas les suivre seule.

Avec un sifflement victorieux, Harry remonta sa vitre et reprit place, l'air harassé, imité par Hermione. La limousine, criblée d'impacts de balles, s'arrêta devant les grilles du palais de Westminster et donc du Parlement britannique. Alertés, les deux agents de sécurité s'approchèrent du véhicule, mains sur leurs armes de service, et Drago ouvrit innocemment la vitre.

-Désolé pour le retard de Monsieur Slughorn, décréta-t-il. Nous étions dans le sud, et un fou furieux nous a pris pour cible.

Le premier agent hocha la tête avec gravité.

-Nous sommes informés de l'incident, déclara-t-il. Comment va Monsieur le Premier Ministre?

-Bien. Il vous saluerait, mais il est actuellement en communication avec Sa Majesté la Reine.

Le garde recula respectueusement et hocha la tête, faisant signe à ses camarades d'ouvrir la barrière. Drago s'avança jusque dans la cour intérieure, et Harry et lui sautèrent à bas du véhicule. Le brun ouvrit le coffre de la limousine d'un geste théâtral, révélant Horace Slughorn fermement ligoté et bâillonné, des traces mouillées sur les joues. Harry et Drago se penchèrent sur le coffre, bloquant la vue à d'éventuels témoins gênants.

-Pas très malin de me balancer à mon père, Slughorn, décréta Drago d'une voix glaciale. Mais je suppose que mes amis t'ont fait le topo?

Slughorn hocha la tête, et Drago lui retira son bâillon d'un coup sec. Hermione se matérialisa à côté d'eux, dévisageant froidement le Premier Ministre, une valise noire entre les mains.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Horace, le prévint elle tandis que Harry s'affairait aux liens qui attachaient l'homme qui reniflait avec peu d'élégance.

Il hocha la tête et elle plaqua la valise contre la poitrine de Slughorn avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le laisser quitter le coffre de la voiture. Le Premier Ministre se leva sur des jambes tremblantes mais Harry n'en avait pas fini avec lui. L'arrêtant d'une main violemment abattue sur son épaule, il siffla,

-Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles, Horace?

-P-pour vous, renifla le Premier Ministre. Pour...pour la famille...

-Pour la famille du Phénix, rappela le brun en plissant les yeux. Pas pour la famille Malefoy. Ni Potter. Ni Jedusor. Je te conseille de lire attentivement ce qui est marqué sur ces feuilles, Horace, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la valise d'un air menaçant. Sinon, je t'assure que ta mort sera longue et douloureuse. Tu me suis?

Slughorn hocha la tête et s'avança d'un pas incertain vers le palais, laissant les autres le regarder s'éloigner.

-S'il déconne...

Blaise leur jeta un regard dubitatif depuis sa moto, casque retiré. Pansy était garée à côté de lui, genou contre genou, et sa main gantée traçait de petits ronds rassurants sur la cuisse de son époux. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis, et Drago se demanda si Hermione et lui allaient aussi bien ensemble.

-Il déconne, il crève, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la limousine. Et il le sait.

Drago, soudain épuisé, se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune femme le dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

-Quoi?

Elle eut une moue désapprobatrice.

-Si tu me voulais pour toi seul, tu aurais pu m'en parler, Malefoy, clama-t-elle. Me demander mon avis au lieu de filer voir Harry en catimini en parlant de scission et d'union.

Drago ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

-Tu me veux. Je te veux, fit-il remarquer. Potter allait perdre sa place face à Jedusor et mes amis voulaient quitter le Manoir. C'était la seule solution.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Malefoy. Tu as mis tout ça en place sans même savoir ce qu'il en était. Je n'ai pas dit vouloir de toi à long terme...nous avons couché ensemble une seule et unique fois et on ne s'est pas revus depuis.

Il eut un rictus narquois.

-D'après mes informations sur toi, tu es la fille la plus terre-à-terre de l'univers, Granger. Si c'était juste une question de sexe, tu n'aurais jamais couché avec l'ennemi. Tu es amoureuse de moi. Même Potter me l'a dit, asséna-t-il.

Hermione soupira, mais le coin de sa bouche se releva.

 _-Tu_ es amoureux de _moi_ , corrigea-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit-

-Tu me l'as prouvé, Malefoy.

Elle lui jeta un clin d'oeil insolent et se détourna de lui pour remonter dans la limousine. Drago roula ses yeux d'orage. Malgré toute la passion et l'admiration que Hermione lui inspirait, il ne la connaissait pas, et la jeune femme allait s'avérer coriace.

Mais il était certain qu'il allait aimer apprendre à la connaître.

…

 _Six mois plus tard_

…

-…j'ai été attaqué dans mon véhicule de service tandis que je me rendais au Parlement pour la session du jour. Nous avons identifié le coupable de cet attentat, il s'agit de Tom Jedusor, chef d'une famille mafieuse londonienne, et avons raison de croire qu'il a reçue l'aide d'un de ses adversaires, Lucius Malefoy. Comment pouvons-nous vivre dans un pays civilisé où les truands s'attaquent aux élus du peuple! Nous mettrons tout en oeuvre pour retrouver, abattre ou emprisonner ces dangereux gangsters...

La séquence, datée de six mois plus tôt, représentant le Premier Ministre devant le Parlement britannique, un tas de documents à la main et une petite valise noire à ses pieds, disparut de l'écran et le visage grave d'une journaliste blonde apparut.

-Il l'a dit, il l'a fait, déclara-t-elle. Il y a six mois, après la tentative de meurtre de la part d'une famille mafieuse dont notre Premier Ministre Horace Slughorn a été la victime, celui-ci a promis de retrouver et abattre ou emprisonner les coupables. Après la mort, le mois passé, de Tom Jedusor, abattu à son domicile par les forces spéciales, c'est aujourd'hui son complice présumé, Lucius Malefoy, soupçonne d'association de malfaiteurs, qui a été arrêté en tentant de quitter le pays à bord de son avion personnel. Lucius Malefoy se cache des autorités depuis des mois mais la perquisition menée à son domicile a pu mettre en évidence des relations entre le chef de famille présumé et d'autres mafieux connus de Londres et du monde. Son épouse s'est exprimée devant nos caméras, déclarant vouloir un divorce, et Lucius Malefoy affronte la possibilité d'une condamnation à perpétuité...

La journaliste disparut pour laisser place au visage froid mais furieux de Lucius Malefoy, menotté et amené sous les flash jusqu'à une voiture banalisée. Puis apparut le visage hautain de Narcissa Malefoy, serrant un mouchoir à ses intiales contre elle, tandis que la voix de la journaliste poursuivait en arrière-plan.

Le volume sonore de la télé baissa tandis que Harry coupait le son. Il tourna son regard émeraude vers l'homme blond assis sur le canapé en cuir brun face à lui. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le visage faussement sympathique du brun.

-Quoi encore, Potter?

-Tout va bien, Drago? demanda Harry d'une voix faussement compatissante tandis que des ricanements s'élevaient autour d'eux. Tu veux un mouchoir? Peut-être des sels de bain, au cas où tu t'évanouirais?

Pour toute réponse, Drago leva un pouce et un majeur. À ses côtés, Hermione ricana, moqueuse.

-Traîtresse, murmura-t-il.

Elle se lova contre lui, jouant de ses doigts contre la main du blond.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Tu en es incapable.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Tu es tombé amoureux de moi la première fois que tu m'as vue, rappela-t-elle. Tu me l'as dit.

Astoria, qui se limait les ongles près de la fenêtre, étouffa un éclat de rire tandis que Ron, engagé dans une partie d'échecs contre Blaise de l'autre côté du salon, lançait tout haut,

-Il ne te l'a jamais dit, c'est faux, ma chère Hermione.

-Oui, s'amusa Blaise. Il te l'a hurlé, plutôt. Toute la maison l'a entendue.

-Après avoir bu les trois quarts d'une bouteille de Whisky cul sec, ajouta Harry.

-Et avant de vomir partout dans votre chambre, acheva Pansy en apparaissant près de la porte de la cuisine où Ginny et elle s'affairaient aux fourneaux.

-Très drôle, leur rétorqua Drago avec acidité avant de chuchoter, bande de connards.

Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui et il lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

 _-Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai regardé, putain. J'ai cru que j'allais en crever,_ imita Théodore en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon.

-Sois gentil, Théo, le reprit Luna en entrant à sa suite.

-Oui, sois gentil, Théo, reprit Drago. Sinon, je te pose une balle dans la tête ici et maintenant. Et à vous tous après.

Hermione étouffa un rire moqueur dans la manche de Drago et il ferma les yeux avec un soupir de désespoir. Il lui baisa le front avant de murmurer,

-C'est pour cette bande de cons que j'ai bouleversé mon univers?

Elle eut un sourire tendre.

-Tu ne les échangerais pour rien au monde.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, envahi par cette paix qu'elle seule pouvait faire naître en son coeur d'homme amoureux. Ils étaient une famille, après tout. Une famille qui s'apprivoisait encore, qui tentait d'oublier le passé et d'aller de l'avant, mais une famille soudée et loyale malgré tout. Hermione avait raison- il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

Quelque part dans la maison secondaire des Malefoy à Kensington, où la famille du Phénix s'était installée, au-dessus d'eux, dans les étages, les premières notes d'une ballade entraînante au piano s'élevèrent...

…

 _FIN_

…


End file.
